Alexandria Grey
Alexandria Gray, created for Gate 934: REDUX by Hana. Identity Name: Alexandria "Lex" Elizabeth Grey Age: 21 Gender: Female Race: Caucasian (Half French/Half Welsh, American) Profession/Education: Seamstress/High School Graduate Physical Hair: Auburn, cut in a long style with layers about the face. Her hair has a decided wave to it, not quite a curl, and is very versatile. She takes rather good care of it, and tendancy to pull it up into a ponytail when she's working. Eyes: Her eyes are normal in shape and size, and a light amber in color, flecked with a yellow-toned green, and ringed with a green-grey. Face: '''Heart-shaped, pale skin, scattered with light freckles that are quite overlookable. She has a small scar over her right eye, that almost blends in with her eyebrow, and a small mole under the same eye, which she jokingly calls her beauty-mark. If she doesn't get enough sleep at night, she tends to have shadows under her eyes, giving her a tired-and-drained look. She almost never wears makeup, and when she does, she tends to go subdued rather than dramatic, highlighting her eyes, or her lips, but never both at the same time. '''Body & others: 5'4", weighing 119 lbs. 38, 26, 34; D cup, making her short, but curvy. She's a marshmallow, with just enough arm strength to lug her equipment around. Her legs, though, are well-toned from years of dance lessons. She has a pale, cream-like skin tone, flecked with freckles of varying degrees of darkness, and the occasional scar from some accident or another. (See Notes > Etc.) Ability: She's not very strong. In fact, she's rather weak. She runs quickly, but she's not on the level of any track athlete on that one. Excellent hand-eye coordination and reaction time. She has an especially sharp sense of taste and sight, but her hearing sometimes leaves something to be desired. Fair endurance, excellent balance. Attire and accessories: Black seems to be the color of choice, though she will occasionally don any color of the rainbow except yellow, bright green, or orange (these colors make her look jaundiced). Pants and long, flowing skirts, with fashionable, but not overly showy tops. She tends to make all her clothing, so the cut and fit are perfect for her. She has an ever-present ring which she wears on her right middle finger, antique silver with an amethyst set in it, which she inherited from her great-grandmother when she was very young. She also often wears earrings (tasteful studs or small dangly affairs, nothing large and certainly nothing flashy), a blue hand-braided frendship bracelet with a silver key charm on it, and a sterling silver Celtic knotwork pendant on a thin black thong. She wears two types of shoes: large, clunky heels (4-6"), or flat sandals. She also has a favorite pair of hairclips to hold her bangs back, small sparkly press-clips that she's had for years. Conditions: '''Hypoglycemic, bruises easily, light seasonal allergies, prone to sickness due to a decreased immune system from a childhood ilness. Especially prone to bronchitis. Mind and Soul '''Personality: She has been called the most easygoing girl in the world, but that's a far cry from the truth. She's quite accepting, and tries to be nice to everyone she meets. She has no qualms with striking up a conversation out of the blue with just anyone standing around, and tends to trust her first impression of a person, which is not entirely dependant on the first impression they think they made. She tries to have a quick wit, to get people to laugh, but more often than not, she just gets weird looks. She has very little temper to speak of, unless certain subjects (such as rape, racism, politics, religion, etc.) are brought up, a person is just plain mean, or someone hurts one of her friends (physically or emotionally). Then, she flies off the handle, and is like to get violent unless she's held back. She's ruled by emotion, but she's also a logical problem solver. Along with the accepting nature, she is bisexual, but prefers men over women in intimate situations. She is very open about nearly everything, up to, and including sex, but is also careful about her partners. Intelligence: She is of Genius level intelligence (I.Q. 164), but that's mostly book-smarts. She has absolutely NO common sense, though, and is as likely to walk down a dark alley alone as point out the virtues of carbon nano-tubing in a real-world scenario of an orbital elevator. She dabbles in just about every area of learning, but excels in far fewer than she has knowledge of. Logic games are fun for her, but math beyond an algebra level bores her. Skill: Jill-of-All-Trades. Like her academic interests, she's dabbled in many things, and posseses a fair skill at gardening, sculpting, simple jewelrymaking, construction, acting, singing, and horseback riding. She excels at sewing, dancing, and cooking, but can't for the life of her draw, play any musical instrument, write poetry, or touch her tongue to her nose, no matter how hard she tries. Hobbies: What doesn't she do? She has a wealth of interests, and has hardly any free time to show for it. When she's not sewing for herself, cooking for her friends, at dance lessons or practice, or out having a country ride, she's playing tennis horribly, hiking in the woods with her birdwatching/plantgathering journal, out at the races to cheer for her favorite driver, watching college football, reading a book, or at some other similarly time-consuming activity. She'll try anything once. Likes: She enjoys mystery novels, thriller and horror movies, nearly every kind of cooking, and shiny objects in the realm of silvery colors. She has a thing for watching fire burn, and loves to walk or dance out in the rain as long as it's warm out. Late spring is her favorite type of year for such a thing, but she loves the whole year, each season for a different reason. There is a special place in her heart for anything dealing with Celtic mythology. Dislikes: Eggplant, squashes and gourds, veal, and most types of fish number among the things that she simply will not touch. She goes out of her way to avoid overly oily foods, mean people, icy roads, barking dogs, and religious zealots. She has a debilitating fear of natural bodies of water, and really, really does not like heights. She hates her father with a passion, and wouldn't spit on him if he were on fire. Condition: '''She is exceedingly bipolar, though activity keeps her depressive episodes down, hence her active lifestyle. When in a low, her depression is debilitating. (See Quirk > Optional Quirks) History '''Basic: She did not have a happy childhood growing up, and buried herself in academics, avoiding people for the most part. When she was 6, she caught a very, very bad case of pnuemonia, which left her immune system weakened for the rest of her life. She took up dance lessons when she was 8, her mother hoping the physical activity would boost her poor immune system, and fell in love with the hobby, branching from tap into jazz, ballet, and pointe. She recieved a sewing machine for her 12th birthday, and fell in love with sewing. Around the time she hit puberty, when she was 13, her father began to abuse her, both sexually and physically, which only drove her further into her antisocial shell. She never had a friend last for more than a year and was teased mercilessly by a particular group of boys from her neighborhood until she entered high school. There, she found a group that she fell in with, and started to have a life. Shortly after graduating, she moved away with her best friend at the time, Samantha, to strike it rich in Hollywood. That plan didn't go so well, and her friend died of a drug overdose, but she did find enough work to keep her head above water until she returned home, using an inheritance from a great aunt to finance her small dressmaking and alteration business. Unforgettable Experience: When Samantha was in the hospital, Lex stayed with her. Shortly before she died, Samatha woke from her coma, and spoke to Lex, telling her that she had to live life not only for herself now, but for Sam, too, since she wouldn't be around to live for herself. Indelible Sin: Once, in a fit of anger in her younger life, she totally freaked out, and seriously injured her cousin by bashing his head with a brick. She's never forgiven herself for losing control and hurting someone she cared about. Quirk Required Quirk: All her life, she has heard things. Well, not things, but voices. She's never heard them when she was alone, always with other people. They're softer than normal speech, almost incoherent, prompting her to ask, nearly every time, if someone said something. Always, the answer is no, but when she voices what she thought she heard, more often than not, someone says something to the tune of "I was just thinking that, but I didn't say anything!" Optional Quirks: She HAS to be active, even if it's just reading. She HAS to have her mind occupied. She hates inactivity to the very core of her mortal soul, and it drives her to deep depression (see Personality > Condition) when she's not active enough. Notes Etc: ''Scars -'' *Small scar above her right eyebrow, from scratching herself during a nightmare when she was young. *Seven faint stitch scars under her chin, from when she busted it open falling off her bike. *Small prominent scar on her left elbow, from a gash garnered from a broken picture frame. *Faint patch scars on her knees, from repeated rollarblading accidents, mostly due to stupidly trying to learn to skate backward. *Two faint circular puncture scars, on the top and bottom of her right foot, from stepping on a nail. *Crescent-shaped prominent scar on the ball of her left foot, from digging out a piece of glass that became embedded in her foot for a year. *Long faint horizontal line of burn scar in the middle of her back, from leaning against a slat on a space heater. Small vertical line scar, depressed, from taking a chunk out of her leg in her early days of shaving. Category:Characters Category:Hana's Characters